Halloween in Gakuen Alice: The Scary Maze
by ashen.sky
Summary: Halloween! The Academy set up a scary maze game for the main halloween activity, and all the kids participate. Kids would be scared silly at the sights inside the terrifying maze, but would something more happen...? NatsuxMikan (EDIT: Beware of fifth grade-level writing discontinued!)
1. The Unexpected

"WHAT!?!?!" A loud shriek resembling the sound of a cat sneezing sent a crippling ripple throughout Gakuen Alice. A certain brown haired little girl had just woken up and entered the classroom early in the morning with a happy smile, only to find out shocking news. "A SCARY maze game!? Eh!?!!!!?!?!?"

"C-Calm down Mikan-chan!" Iincho tried with a nervous smile. "I-It's an Alice tradition to hold some sort of special spooky activity every Halloween, so…also, everyone are supposed to wear unique costumes! I-It should be fun, so there's no need to be scared, Mikan-chan!" Mikan weakly flopped into a chair near Hotaru.

"Naa, Hotaru…would you attend with me-"

BAKA! BAKA!

"Uuuuuu…." Being brutally rejected by the cold and emotionless Imai Hotaru, who was working on some strange looking machine that somehow resembled a sea urchin, Mikan droopily dragged herself back to her desk and flopped down next to Natsume, her partner. Ruka gave her an uneasy tiny glance from behind, stroking Usagi softly. A crowd of girls were crowding around him and Hyuuga Natsume, asking for them to accompany them through the maze that would take place tomorrow.

"Natsume-kun, is it possible for us to…" a blonde girl seductively fluttered her eyelashes, only to be walked over by another fan girl.

"Ne, Ruka-kun, if I asked you, would you come with me to the maze game…?"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!" a thunderous roar echoed throughout the room as Shouda Sumire shoved past. "As the president of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, only I should have the right to-" She never got the chance to finish because she was quickly stepped over and forgotten as more girls crowded up. Mikan puffed out her cheeks and watched with her head rested in her palm. _Geez, why's Natsume so popular?! _

"Just 'cause he's a bit good looking. Just a bit. And he has some cool Alice...why is he so popular!??!!?" Kokoroyomi repeated out loud. A deathly silence engulfed the room. Mikan sat there with a slightly surprised expression, her mouth slightly opened, mouthing "Eh?". Ruka stopped patting Usagi and sat there looking equally surprised. Natsume had his usual expression on his face, and his cold, piercing eyes darted to Mikan's and lingered there for a moment. Even Hotaru stopped attaching the screw she was working on for a few seconds. A loud scraping of chairs were heard, and then a door clicked open, creaking slightly. _N-Natsume…?_

"Natsume-"

"Che, I'm leaving." With that, Hyuuga Natsume stalked off, his posture like the usual: hands in pockets, eyes looking straight ahead. Mikan was still surprisedly watching the door where Natsume had just walked out of, her head lifted and her palm still open from where her head previously rested. _D-Did I…it can't be-!? Natsume…I couldn't have possibly…hurt his feelings!? _Mikan thought, shocked. She turned slightly towards Ruka, who uncomfortably shifted in his chair, gazing out the door with a concerned expression.

"N-Ne, Ruka-pyon-" Mikan began, but Ruka abruptly stood up, walking out the door quickly. He paused at the door, giving a quick glance back at Mikan before trotting out the door to look for Natsume. _Did I also anger Ruka-pyon?_ Mikan wondered, her expression guiltily worried. _Th-That's terrible! ..._

"That idiot," Hotaru whispered, so soft it was barely audible. Anna and Nonoko clung to each other, a slightly concerned expression upon each other's faces. Iincho's expression was identical to that of Anna and Nonoko's. Sumire, who had just recovered from being stepped on, lifted her head and pulled herself up, dusting herself off and curiously staring out the door. She put her hands on her hips in a very bossy manner and glared at Mikan.

"Sakura-san!" she began scolding, but Mikan ignored her and stood up, noisily running to the door.

"I have to find Natsume and Ruka-pyon!" She raced away, her expression completely determined. _If I hurt his feelings, then I have to clear up the misunderstanding!!_

_A/N-_

Nyaa! I finished a chapter! A cliffie, sorta! Please r&r!!

Next Chapter Preview:

"Ne, Natsume, sorry for thinking that, I really didn't mean it."

"Mikan-chan, who are you going with for the Scary Maze game?"

"Eh!? It can't be! She's going with-?!?!?!!?!?"


	2. The Agreement

"Naaatsume!" Mikan called, running towards the tree where the boy sat reading his manga. The boy's eyes darted up briefly to look at her, and then dropped back down to read his manga again. She tried to smile cheerfully.

"Ne, Natsume, sorry for thinking that. I didn't mean it," she apologized, kneeling in front of him. He didn't reply. Mikan looked down and traced the grass with her finger.

"If you felt hurt, then you should've just said! I know it wasn't really nice to think that," she continued, her head facing the floor yet her eyes glued on him, waiting anxiously for his response. None came, only the sound of a page flipping.

"Geez, Natsume!!! I even came and apologized!!! Say something!! Natsume!!"

"..."

"Uuuuurgh-!!!" Annoyed at his lack of cooperation, she pivoted on her knees and turned away, sticking her nose into the air.

"You didn't have to apologize, you know," he finally said in his usual tone. She turned around, kneeling over his legs to see his face clearly.

"You weren't mad?! Eh!? Then why did you-"

"Besides, why would I be sad about that coming from _you?"_

"H-Hey!!!!!!" Mikan puffed out her cheeks and grumpily stared at Natsume. "And when I thought you were getting nice, too!"

"Anyways..."

"Eh?"

"Get your ugly face away from me. You're too close," Natsume pointed out, flicking her forehead. Mikan clutched her forehead and pouted at him.

"Ow, Natsume!!!!!!" Mikan wailed. She then smiled and leaned back towards his face again, playfully knocking his book away. Apparently annoyed, he looked up at her.

"What do you want?"

"As an apology, I've decided that I'll take you to the Scary Maze tomorrow with me!! I really wanted to go with Hotaru, but she wouldn't come! Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Kitsuneme are going, and we're only allowed groups of four at the most, so I can't go with them. Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai are in Middle School Division, so I can't go with them either. We're supposed to go with people in our class and division," she bounced onto her feet and put her hands on her waist, staring up at the sky heroically. "I really don't wanna, but I'll let you come with me!!"

"...isn't it more like you want me to go with you?" Pausing, he leaned back against the tree and raised his manga to eye-level. "I haven't forgotten the Alice Festival from last time, Mizutama."

"Hey! F-Forget about things like that!!" Mikan crinkled her nose in distaste before squatting down, smiling at him. "You'll come with me though, right?"

"Of course not. Who would do something like that?"

"But it'll be fun! Pleeeaase?" Mikan pleaded, tugging on his shirt childishly.

"Why don't you go with her, Natsume?"

Mikan turned around and Natsume looked up. Ruka was standing there, holding Usagi. You-chan was clutching his hand.

"Natsume Nii-san," You-chan stated in a blank voice; even though his voice was expressionless, his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Ah, it's Ruka-pyon and You-chan!!" Mikan called enthusiastically. Natsume eyed Ruka out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't want to. Why don't _you_ go with her, Ruka?" Natsume responded. Mikan shot up and clapped her hands happily.

"I got it! We'll all go together then, Natsume and Ruka-pyon and You-chan and I!! It'll be fun!" Mikan suggested excitedly. Ruka had a slight pink tint on his face as he surprisedly looked at Mikan. You-chan was the first to speak up.

"Who would go to the activity with someone like you, you ugly ape girl?" You-chan said, running over to Natsume and sitting down beside him. Mikan twitched.

"NAAAAAAAAATSUMEEEEE!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING YOU-CHAN, YOU-"

"Shut up already. We'll go, you satisfied?" Natsume said quietly, standing up and walking away with You-chan following.

"YAAAAA!!!!!! Thanks, Natsume!!!" Mikan called cheerfully, waving. Ruka looked away to hide his pink face.

"Thank you too, Ruka-pyon. If you hadn't appeared, Natsume probably wouldn't have agreed."

"A-Ah-" Ruka blushed lightly. "I-I guess. B-Bye." With that, Ruka hurriedly rushed after Natsume. Mikan watched the three boys walk off with a content smile, and then ran back to the classroom in quite a good mood.

"I'm back!" Mikan called happily, skipping over to Hotaru.

"Hotaru~"

"What did you do out there?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You went to look for Hyuuga and Nogi, didn't you?"

"Ah, that!!!" Everyone sweat dropped at this. What a short termed memory.

"Yes, that."

"I got Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and You-chan to come with me to the maze tomorrow!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" Mikan was knocked off her feet at that explosion. A fiery, furious Sumire stormed over.

"NATSUME-kun and RUKA-kun AGREED TO GO WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?!?!?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's your problem, Permy!? They agreed!!" Mikan argued. Sumire promptly seized Wakako and stomped out, fuming. A mob of mad fan girls followed. Nonoko and Anna walked over.

"I can't believe it!" Anna cried.

"You actually got Natsume and Ruka to go with you?" Nonoko continued excitedly.

"That's nearly impossible!!" they chimed together. Mikan smiled childishly.

"I was pretty surprised too you know! It'll be fun!!" Iincho smiled. He was going to help make things scary in the maze with his Illusion Alice, therefore wasn't going to attend.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it, Mikan-chan!" Iincho piped up. Mikan thanked him. The bell rang, and school was over. _I'm looking forward to tomorrow so much...! _Mikan thought happily

R&R!!!! Arigatou, minna! I managed to finish another chapter in ten minutes!

Some preview, as usual:

"I'm happy you agreed to come along! After all, we weren't allowed to go alone. So, so! Let's go then!"

"We can't. We have to take care of Youichi."

"We're really sorry, Sakura. Maybe you could attend next year with Imai or someone."

"Eh!? You-chan is sick!?"

The next chapter: The Shock!


	3. The Shock

The next day, Mikan woke up at nine in the morning. The activity was going to start at 1:00, so she had plenty of time to get prepared. _Iincho and the others are probably help preparing the maze right now! I can't wait, I can't wait!_ Mikan thought excitedly. She remembered that they had to wear unique costumes. Yesterday, awhile after classes were over, Mikan had ran over to the Special Abilities Class classroom and prepared the genie suit she had wore for the Alice festival only a year or two before. She decided that it was best to reuse the costume. _It's not ugly or anything, and it's in perfect condition, _Mikan thought while slipping into it. After combing her hair and tying it into neat pigtails, Mikan brightly prepared her shoes and waited for the three boys to arrive. Little did she know she wouldn't come.

"Geez, where are they?" Mikan wondered out loud, glancing at her clock. "It's ten twenty already and they said they'd arrive at ten fifteen! Agh, those three…." Mikan paced the room briefly.

"Ara (also sorta like "ah") maybe those three forgot," Mikan concluded. She smoothed her hair and dashed out the door to look for them. Natsume had refused to tell her even which floor his room was on, and she didn't ask for Ruka's nor You-chan's, so she decided to check the classroom. As she hurriedly stumbled in, she could not believe her eyes. There sat Natsume, legs raised and rested on the table, asleep with his manga covering his face while Ruka and You-chan were nowhere to be found. Mikan scurried over and picked up his manga from his face.

"HORAAAA!!!!!!" she bellowed at his face with a pout, "Natsumeeee!! You're supposed to be at my room with Ruka-pyon and You-chan right now!! Remember? The maze!! You promised!! And why aren't you dressed up?!" Natsume, quite annoyed, opened one of his fiery, crimson eyes. First, he silently eyed her. Then, he rested his face in his palm and looked out the window.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that? Dressing up is for idiots. Also…" he turned his head back to look at her, "what do you think you're doing, dressed like that again? I saw it once, I don't want to see it again. It's ugly." He lifted his legs and lowered them to the floor. Reaching out, he-just like before-seized her top roughly and pulled it forward. Mikan's face drained of all color and her mouth dropped to her foot.

"Hn. I thought that by now it would have changed, but still no mountains. Not even hills. I'm not impressed, Flat-chested," She twitched as Natsume let go.

"He….myeh…" that was the only sound Mikan could utter.

"You should just go yourself," he responded irritably. "I'm…not going to come today. Those two aren't either." With that, Natsume stood up and stormed out the door. Mikan saw a flash of annoyance on his face. Was he that annoyed? No, that wasn't it….he also had a look of slight concern….concern?! Hyuuga Natsume and the word "concern" don't go together. Not one bit. Sakura Mikan was in a state of utter shock and disbelief. What happened!?

SOMEWHERE

"Nehehehe! Sakura-san's in the classroom after being ditched by Natsume-kun, just as we planned!" came an evil voice that belonged to Sumire. Wakako just laughed evilly. The Natsume Ruka Fanclub fangirls had just gathered in a clubroom together, plotting ways to ruin Mikan's "date". Fumiko (a/n: most of the members of the club are going to be made up people made up by me), the girl with the Impersonating Alice, the very girl who had impersonated You-chan and pretended to be sick, laughed evilly.

"That's what No-Star gets for asking out THE Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!!" Fumiko stated clearly. All the girls who had gathered in the clubroom just laughed as somewhere, hidden in an air vent, crouched Imai Hotaru with a voice recorder clutched in her hand, her eyes revealing slight anger.

It's been ten minutes since Mikan had been rejected. Mikan was furious yet depressed. How DARE he get her hopes up high and then shoot her down like that!? She wasn't a thermometer!! She couldn't take the sudden dramatic changes! She plopped down on the chair tiredly, burying her face in her arms. She should've known. Then suddenly, she gasped, sitting up straight as if she was electrocuted. _No! _Mikan thought. _Even if it IS Hyuuga Natsume we're talking about, he wouldn't do something like that! Something horrible like that…it's just not possible! I…I won't believe it! You-chan…can it be, You-chan's sick!? _Mikan had seen Natsume smile softly and pat the 3 year old Hijiri Youichi with the same gentleness and care she had seen Ruka with the animals. Natsume wouldn't do this. Even if Youichi was sick, at least Ruka would've came with her. This was far too weird. She stood up and in a flash, she had sped out of the classroom. She had to get to the hospital, and now.

"Hyuuga." A voice whifted through the air gently. Natsume turned around and narrowed his eyes, staring emotionlessly at the other pair of purple eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Come over here, I need to show you something." Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I see something you show me?" Hotaru flatly retrieved her Crab Grabber thing and Natsume's face went -_-. He didn't want his head to be molested by the stupid crab thing so he walked over. Of course, though, his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he was actually giving in because of a head-raping device.

"What is it?"

"This." Hotaru gingerly held out her recorder, her thumb lightly poking the "start" button. The recorded sounds played smoothly, and with each sound that drifted through the recorder, the more murderous Natsume looked and the more his eyes narrowed. Finally, it ended. Hotaru reached back to tuck the device away, but Natsume roughly seized it from her, taking off without another word. Hotaru watched him run off emotionlessly, and then called "That will be 1500 rabbits, Hyuuga."

Mikan was at the hospital now, out of breath. She ran up to a passing nurse and asked, "S-Sumimasen! (means excuse me in this case) Which room is Hijiri Youichi in?" The nurse surprisedly looked up from her clipboard.

"Sakura-san! Let me check," The nurse scanned through her list. "Are? Hijiri-san seemed to have been checked out by a girl named…ah, Inoue Fumiko-san!" The innocent nurse beamed happily and walked off. A confused Mikan thought hard, and then she felt a bump. She turned around.

"A-Ara, Natsume!"

Thank you! I haven't been able to update very often, but I'm trying okay? I won't stop until I finish this fic, I promise! So please, rate and review!!! Some preview, as always:

"So now that everything's settled, we can finally go to the maze!"

"IYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE OBAA-CHAN (grandma) FROM THE LATENT ABILITIES' HAUNTED HOUSE!!! GYEHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"KYAAA!!!!!!! WHAT IS…WHAT IS THAT THING OVER THERE WITH THE FREAKY CONSTIPATED LOOK AND THE SHEEP PATTERNED PAJAMAS!??!? IS THAT…..wait isn't that…."

"Isn't that Mizutama?"

"NA. TSU. ME!!!!! I'm going to kill-KYAAA!!!! ANOTHER MONSTER!!!! AGH!!!! AGH!!!!"

Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Fun!


	4. Please Read! Thank You!

*Sorry but this is a note rather than a chapter update!*

Oh my God, hahaha. I remember being active on FF during fifth grade, but in a blink of an eye, I'm now in my sophomore year of high school. Lots of things have changed and matured (?), including my interests and, of course, my writing (or so I'd like to think).

First of all, thanks to everyone who liked this story and supported me! I would like to apologize sincerely to everyone who looked forward to an update to this story. I really did intend to finish it and I promised to do so, but as a naïve fifth grader at the time, I ended up making a promise that I failed to keep. As a high school student now, I am embarrassed by the thought of even looking back at the quality of my fifth-grade writing. Therefore please accept my apology and I hope that you guys can understand that I will not be finishing this story. ^^

However, I'd also like to start writing again. I'm still very much an amateur and maybe there might not be any difference in the quality of my writing since six years ago, but I want to delete everything and start anew. If you guys can forgive and understand that, then I really hope you guys will continue to support me!

Sincerely,

- Who will probably rename her account to – sorry for the inconvenience and confusion!


End file.
